The Harvester
The Harvester is Death's scythe. In Darksiders, War is able to buy the Harvester from Vulgrim if a code has been entered. The Harvester replaces the regular Scythe (which has a different appearance) War can buy before a player enters the code and yields more Souls when killing an enemy than either the regular Scythe or any other weapon. Both the scythe and the Harvester are very good "crowd control" weapons, able to hit many opponents at once around you in a circular sweep, and releases a few more souls when enemies are killed, as well as being able to be momentarily thrown at an enemy in a similar manner to the Crossblade. You can also attach any enhancement, such as Reaper or Death's Blessing, both of which greatly support The Harvester or Scythe. Obtaining The Harvester Please be aware that once the code is entered, the Harvester '''permanently' replaces the regular Scythe unless a new game is started. If you already own the regular Scythe, it will be replaced with the Harvester and and any levels gained with the Scythe will be lost..thumb|left|400px|Gameplay With The Havester'' Originally slated as a pre-order exclusive for GameStop in North America (and EB Games in some other countries), the pre-order code was made the same for every pre-order, meaning that anyone can press Start during a game and enter the code to unlock The Harvester for purchase at Vulgrim's store, although The Harvester you unlock is free. Vigil Games naturally has issues about releasing the passcode without a pre-order purchase, though the information is easy to find on the internet. The code used to unlock The Harvester ''is "The Hollow Lord". The Scythe can be unlocked in the game at Vulgrim's store for 1000 souls in the weapons section. Note: The Harvester was once thought to not be unlockable in the pc version of the game, this is incorrect. By entering the code the harvester may be obtained. Upgrades and moves War is able to purchase upgrades for the Harvester from Vulgrim which increases its damage output, combos it is able to perform, etc. Below is a list of upgrades: *'Reaper Blade''' :Performs a spinning attack which knocks back enemies in a circle around you. *'Air Reaper Blade' :Performs a spinning attack after jumping in the air which knocks back enemies in a circle around you. *'Hell Razor' Combo Basic Attacks Sweep Attack - Triangle Return Slash ' - Triangle + Triangle '''Reaper Claw '- Triangle + Triangle + Triangle Special Attacks '''Death Rage - R1 + Triangle Reaper Blade - L2 + Left Stick Backward + Triangle Hell Razor - (hold) Triangle Reaper's Revenge - Left Stick + R1 + Triangle Ariel Attacks Air Grinder - X + Triangle Air Reaper's Revenge - X + Triangle (hold) :Performs a powerful spinning uppercut to a single enemy. Trivia *The Harvester gives an additional +10% souls without any slotted enhancements, compared to unslotted sword / gauntlet. *The Harvester gives an additional +30% souls when slotted with Reaper enhancement. *The Harvester gives an additional +60% souls when slotted with Death's Blessing enhancement. Category:Gear